Can't smile without you!
by An elf from Mirkwood
Summary: Prowl comes to his and Jazz's quaters, just to find him injured! What did that little, lovely idiot do this time. FLUF! P.s. Please don't kill me if my english is horrible... n n'


I don't own Transformers, or the song!

My english is little rusty so, please review if there is something you want to tell me. n_n

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It was early evening on earth and Prowl was walking through the ark towards his and Jazz quaters. He had got his work done already and decided that he would go their quaters and rest a while. Sudenly he heard something. It was really quiet, but he knew it was singing.

Prowl followed the music and ended up to his and Jazz's quaters door.

Prowl was confused, because he thought that Jazz went out with Ironhide and Hound. He was just about opening the door when he started listening the words of the song.

_You know I can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you_

_I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_You see I feel sad when you're sad_

_I feel glad when you're glad_

_If you only knew what I'm going through_

_I just can't smile without you_

Prowl just stood there, optics little wide and mouth slighly open.

_You came along just like a song_

_And brightened my day_

_Who would have believed that you were part of a dream_

_Now it all SEMS light years away_

_And now you know I can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you_

_I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_You see I feel sad when you're sad_

_I feel glad when you're glad_

_If you only knew what I'm going through_

_I just can't smile_

_Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find_

_Well, I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me_

_And you see I can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you_

_I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_You see I feel glad when you're glad_

_I feel sad when you're sad_

_If you only knew what I'm going through_

_I just can't smile without you_

By the time the song started over again, Prowl was still standing in font of the door, hand resting on it and a very small smile in his face.

Finaly he decided to go inside and take a look what his mate was doing. He put the code on the monitor and unlocked the door.

Stepping inside the room, Prowl didn't saw Jazz, only the radio on his desk that was running and filling air with music. He walked to the desk and turned the machine off. After that he looked around trying to find his bondmate, but did not see him.

He walked through their 'livingroom' to berthroom, were he find what he was looking for. There, on the large berth, laid a slightly smaller black and white mech. He layd on his right side, curled up tightly in the fetal position and there was something on the right side of his helm, but Prowl couldn't make out what it was because the lights were off and he wasn't going to disturtb the Porsche's sleep by switcing lights on.

Slighly curious, he stepped inside the room and next to the berth as quietly as he could. When he maded there, he looked at his mate and sighed softly. Jazz always looked rather cute when he was in a recharge, but still, something was wrong.

First, the Porsche told him earlier today that he was going out with Ironhide and Hound to some concert, and wouldn't be back till past midnight. Second, that strange white thing on his head, wich was almost covered with his head, _or_, was that white thing covering his right side of the head?

When the the though came to the tactician, he really slowly started to reach his mates head with his white hands. Prowl paused for a second before he touched the side of the saboteurs head, were the white thing was, his mate let out a little whimper.

Immediately Prowl withrouded his hands and looked now rather worried.

Jazz stirred and onlined his visior slowly, then looked at the mech in front of him. He smiled tiredly to the Datsun.

"Hey, How was your day?"

Prowl noticed that Jazz's voice sounded really low and tired, as if he had been sleeping all day. The tactician didn't answer his question, he only sat down at the berth beside his mate and looked down at him with worried optics.

"Jazz... Are you ok...?"

"yea, 'm fine. Just... a little tired, thats all."

Jazz shifted a bit in a berth and Prowl now recognised what was under his mates head. It was piece of white cloth.

"What's that?"

The saboteur was a bit confused for a sec, then he unterstanded what his mate meant. He rised a sitting position slowly, his partners optics in him the hole time.

Prowl was now really worried. When Jazz sitted he looked like he could fall into stasic lock at any minute. His mate also looked like he was hurt somewere. Then Prowl looked down where Jazz head was a minute ago. There was a big white tissue and on it was some energon. The Datsun was shoked and he piked the energon stained cloth to his hand and realised that there was energon on the berth also.

Prowl looked at Jazz with great worry in his optics and his hands were trembling also.

The smaller mech was now holding the side of his head with his black hand and tryiet to keep his head from spinning.

"Jazz, your hurt?! Where? Let me see!"

Before Jazz could say anything, his mate was already climped further on the berth and was now cupping his head with his other hand, while the other moved Jazz own out of the way gently. Jazz turned his head a little so Prowl could see his right side of the head better. There was a pretty big and deep scratch on his head and it was still leaking a little energon.

"Where did you get this?"

Jazz looked really ashamed before he answered with a whisper.

"I fell."

"When? Where? How?"

Prowl sounted a bit paniked and the saboteur couldn't bring his optics to look up at his bonded.

"I was on patrol, when I came to a cliff."

Jazz paused a bit, giving Prowl a change to calm down and concentrate to his tale.

"Well, the cliff was a good spot to look around so I stopped there. I was about to walk off of the cliff when suddenly one rock gave under me."

His mate winced at that point but didn't move otherwice.

"So, I rolled down the cliff and at the bottom, I think, I hitted my head on a sharp rock . I really don't remember, 'cause everything else is pretty foggy after my fall."

The samaller mech placed his hand back on his head when he felt the dizzy feeling coming back to him.

"I told Ironhide and Hound to go on without me. I said them that I was too busy to go tonight to the concert."

"Why didn't you go to Rachet?!"

Jazz jumped a little when his mate rised his woice a little. He did not say anything to that, he just held his head and looked down at berth, looking now really sheepish.

The tactician felt his spark stop for a moment when he realised how misserable and sheepish his mate looked like. Then he moved a little closer to his mate and put his hands around him, hugging him tightly.

Prowl felt Jazz relax in his arms and resting his injured head on his shoulder. For a long moment they just were there. Finaly the Datsun loosened his grip, to notice that his mate was sleeping soundly again. Gently, he lowered his sleeping mate to lay on the berth. Then he called Ratchet with his com. link and asked him to come, looking his mate at the same time with a great concern and worry.

After that, he rosed from the berth and went to the door to wait a really angry medic to arrive.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jazz onlined his optics, only to stare at the roof of their guaters. He felt pretty weak and rather dizzy, but he still tryied to sit up. The room was dark and pretty warm, and there was no trace of his bonded.

Jazz got up from the berth and walked, weakly, to their livingroom. There was Prowl, seated on his desk and reading one datapad.

"What the time is?"

He suprised himself how tired and weak even his voice was, but it was enough to startle his mate. The saboteur didn't have time to apologize, because the Datsun was already out of his chair and hugging Jazz.

"It's 17.23 earth time, you idiot."

After breaking the hug the tactician helped his bonded to their sofa to sit down. He gived Jazz a cube of energon before sitting himself beside his mate.

"You knew, Ratchet was really pissed off when he patched your head."

Jazz tensed little, now he remembered why he felt so weak and dizzy. The Porsche touched the spot on his helm, were the scrats should have been.

"Sorry."

Prowl didn't say anything, he just smiled gently and put his other hand around Jazz shoulders.

"Drink your energon Jazz, or Ratchet will tore our both heads off."

Jazz smiled a little and did what his mate ordered. Once he finished his energon he rested his head on the Datsun's shoulder and offlined his visior. Prowl just chuckled little and pressed a light kiss on his mates lips.

"You scared the slag out of me, idiot."

The tactician remembered what Ratchet told him yestarday. He told him that Jazz was lost a pretty much energon and got some jamming in his head, but was now alright. He also told him that might be out off duty for s couple day.

Prowl's voice was so soft and low that Jazz could have sworn that his beloved had been crying. He onlined his visior and searched the tactician's lips again to another kiss, but this time it was longer.

"I'm sorry if I got you worried. I'll try not to do that again."

Prowl shifted so he could see his mate better and kissed him again a bit passionetly this time. The saboteur moaned little and was already a bit light head, he kissed him back.

When Prowl broke the kiss his mate was so dazed that he posible couldn't reconize Optimus from Megatron. The Datsun grinned and shifted again so he and Jazz were almost laying on the sofa, with Prowl leaning his head on the arm of an sofa and Jazz head was resting on his mates shoulder.

The tactician put his arms around his bonded while the slighly smaller black and white mech curled closer and drifted into recharge.

Prowl rocked his lovers back and smiled, listening the little purr of his systems.

"Yep, I defenetly can't smile without you."

He smiled down at his mate once more before slipping into recharge as well.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

If you liked it please review.


End file.
